Harmony Chronicles: Just a Kiss
by Ironshot
Summary: Part 1 of Harmony Chronicles, each story is centered on a Harmony pairing with different starting points and may include more complicated 'pairings' such as Lunar Harmony. Just a Kiss starts with a bond being recognized when Hermione kisses Harry at Snape's obstacle while trying to stop the theft of the philosopher's stone.


**Harmony Chronicles Just A Kiss**

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.

"But Harry – what if You-Know-Who's with him?"

"Well - I was lucky once, wasn't I?" says Harry, pointing at his scar. "I might get lucky again."

Hermione's lip trembles, and she suddenly dashes at Harry and throws her arms around him.

"_Hermione!_"

"Harry - you're a great wizard, you know."

"I'm not as good as you," says Harry, very embarrassed, as she lets go of him.

"Me!" says Hermione. "Books! And cleverness! There are more important things – friendship and bravery and -." Instead of finishing her sentence, Hermione wraps her arms around him again and kisses Harry directly on his lips.

Lost in the kiss, neither student notices a golden aura surrounding them before sending out a pulse that extinguishes the flames trapping them in the room. They also don't notice a black ooze leaking from his scar, or a terrifying scream from both the tar like ooze and the Defense professor in the next room. Unseen, the pulse spreads throughout the castle and beyond. In a hidden room on the seventh floor, a long-lost diadem emits a similar scream before shattering. In a London townhouse, a locket also screams before shattering. The same happens to a cup in a Gringotts vault, and a diary in a pureblood mansion.

A ring hidden in a shack on the outskirts of Little Hangleton also screams, but instead of shattering completely, it leaves behind a ghost echo of its stone that flashes to Hogwarts to join a wand and cloak in imbuing the golden couple with a very special power. Just as the three items imbue their power into Harry and Hermione, several men, one woman and a rat clutch their left arms simultaneously before collapsing, most dead though a few are just unconscious with a putrid scab on their left arm in the shape of a skull with a serpent coming out of the mouth. Several minutes later, Harry realizes he can feel a few things he shouldn't be able to. To be precise, he can feel both of Hermione's nipples as well as the folds between her legs. Ending the kiss, he discovers they are both naked and finally notices the golden glow surrounding both of them.

"May I be the first to congratulate the two of you on your bond?" Professor Dumbledore says as he enters from the troll room, "Have either of you gone into the next room?"

"Bond? Neither of us have gone further than this room. We must have been kissing for at least half an hour without noticing," Harry says in confusion and surprise.

"Um, Professor? How much of us can you see?" Hermione questions with a slight blush.

"The golden glow around the two of you is a sign of a fresh soul bond. In the wizarding world, soul bonds are as good as marriage and confer many of the same benefits such as removing the trace that detects underage magic and granting you all titles and benefits that come with being of age. Other than the glow, I can only see silhouettes of the two of you, topped by your normal hair tinted by the golden glow. We should get both of you to Madam Pomfrey to be checked out and then make arrangements for your summers."

In the end, Harry and Hermione are in the hospital wing right up to the Leaving Feast due to their new auras tending to destroy everything they touch. Oddly, anything under them is usually safe from the new auras but the auras are a little too flashy to make a habit of being in public areas. During the Feast, Dumbledore awards last minute points to everyone involved in the forbidden corridor incident with the result that Gryffindor wins the House Cup even though they failed to get the Quidditch Cup with Harry in the hospital wing during the final match. The day after the feast, everyone boards the express for the trip to London.

On the muggle side of Kings Cross, Harry and Hermione are immediately greeted by Hermione's parents who she introduces as Doctors Dan and Emma Granger. Both make an odd face when they hug Hermione since the aura doesn't stop them from feeling her lack of clothes. Emma's expression gets worse when she hugs Harry in greeting but, luckily, Dan only shakes Harry's hand before they head out to the Grangers' car for the drive to Crawley where the Grangers live. On reaching the small mansion where the Grangers live, Dan turns to the kids with a stern expression.

"Ok, what is up with the golden glow and why can't I feel any clothes on Hermione when I hug her?" Dan asks in a tone that suggests Harry will be kicked to the curb and Hermione withdrawn from school if he doesn't like the answer.

"I'll check myself into the local prison and save you the trouble," Harry says as he turns to walk back to the road and find the prison.

"Don't be ridiculous Harry. Mom, Dad, we triggered a magical bond during an incident a few days ago and are now individually more powerful than the Headmaster as well as being considered married in the magical world. The golden glow is our raw magic leaking out and destroys most anything that touches us. We could, in theory, conceal the glow with a glamour that looks like normal clothing, but glamours are just illusions," Hermione says as she grabs Harry's arm to stop him from leaving.

"Wait, so both of you have been spending time together completely naked since a few days ago? Please tell us it's not too late to give you the 'birds and the bees' talk," Emma says as Dan scowls at Harry.

"We've not done anything more than hugs and some light snogging since we gained our new auras. If the boys' dorms are like the girls', we've both gotten a crude version of the Talk from older classmates," Hermione says.

"Wait, if your magic destroys almost anything that touches it, how did we remain dressed after hugging you at the station?" Dan asks Hermione even as Harry turns red at the thought of the Talk as told by the sixth- and seventh-year boys in Gryffindor.

"Best guess is either you got lucky, or your clothes were replaced by a glamour. It might be a variation on the Notice-Me-Not charm causing anyone who looks at you to not notice you are naked," Hermione says.

"Angels on horseback with Welsh rarebit sound good for supper? Keep the door open if the two of you share a bed while here," Emma says after a glance at Dan.

"I've never tried angels on horseback before. The Dursleys insist on pigs in blankets for finger foods though they prefer mountains of heavier foods," Harry says before adding under his breath, "Not that I get to eat more than scraps if they let me eat at all."

Hearing Harry say he's never had angels on horseback, Emma gets to work preheating the oven to 450 degrees F and half an hour later the meal is ready, Dan having melted the cheese and toasted the bread for the Welsh rarebit. After one bite of each food, Harry is curious why neither dish is served at Hogwarts though the oysters might be a little hard to obtain depending on if they can be raised in the Black Lake. After clean-up, Hermione suggests showering together but Harry turns her down pointing out that a shower is rather pointless as far as hygiene is concerned thanks to their auras and her parents might be less than happy at the other possible purposes for sharing a shower. This doesn't stop the young couple from falling asleep in each other's arms for the night despite the guaranteed genital contact.

In the morning, the young couple are woken by a pair of Gringotts owls tapping at Hermione's window. Briefly opening the window, Harry relieves both owls of their letters and hands Hermione the letter addressed to her before opening his own letter.

_Lord Potter,_

_Congratulations on your soul bond. Now that it has had time to settle, please come to Gringotts at your earliest convenience to discuss a number of issues including the official taking up of your title as Head of House Potter._

_Vault Manager GoldClaw._

"Hmm, seems Professor Dumbledore has been keeping a few things from me after leaving me with the Dursleys. At least he got around to removing the Dursleys as my muggle guardians," Harry says as they both finish reading their respective letters.

During a light breakfast of Welsh rarebit, Harry and Hermione notice signs that her parents did in fact get their clothes replaced with a glamour and took advantage of it overnight. After everyone brushes and flosses, the four pile into the car and drive to the Leaky Cauldron for Harry and Hermione's Gringotts meeting(s) and perhaps some light shopping.

On entering Gringotts, Harry and Hermione flash their letters at the first available teller who closes his station and leads them through the near surface tunnels to an office door labeled with _Vault Manager GoldClaw_ on a gold plaque. After two sharp knocks, the teller opens the door and waves them inside instead of entering himself. Behind the desk of the surprisingly large office is an old looking goblin wearing ornate yet functional armor.

"Greetings Lord and Lady Potter. Dumbledore in his questionable wisdom has blocked any possible meeting between us until now so we have much to talk about. For a small fee, we at Gringotts have inheritance and lineage tests that get more expensive the further back you want to go but have the benefit of revealing all vaults that you have even the slightest rights to," GoldClaw says, getting right to business without bothering with introductions.

**AN: **Thanks for reading and please review. time travel or Harry as a grim for the next variant? (assuming I don't immediately continue with Just a Kiss)


End file.
